


Reconnect

by Sans_Souci



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of a Case, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Letters, Past Drug Use, References to Drugs, References to Season One, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Sans_Souci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-defence lessons, feed Clyde, write letters to people in prison. It's an old-fashioned way of communication, but words have power. Spoilers for up to S02E04: Poison Pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joan did not comment on his more unorthodox methods in boxing or hand-to-hand combat the next time they were at the gym to spar and practice self-defence.

"You're less chatty today, Watson," he commented during their break.

"I was concentrating on finding your weak spots. Reaching them takes a lot more effort," she admitted from under her towel.

"I'm glad you're taking this seriously," Sherlock said. "You will need every advantage if it ever came to a physical brawl. Being injured or harmed in any way is hardly pleasant."

The thought of his partner coming to harm had never been far from his mind since the events surrounding the abduction of Rhys' daughter. She would avoid a physical confrontation if she could, Sherlock knew, but Joan was sensible enough to not discount the potential for violence in their line of work. 

Joan looked at him for a moment before handing him the water bottle.

"Thank you also," she said earnestly, "for telling me the truth about what happened to you at school."

"I do not feel . . . ashamed of being beaten up. I was set upon by a number of larger opponents," he stated as he popped the cap. It had become easier to discuss being bullied at boarding school with Joan. "But I learned in short order that I _loathed_ feeling helpless."

The rest was self-explanatory. The arrival of their next sparring partner put a halt to his maudlin train of thoughts.

“Come, Watson, it’s time for a hands-on demonstration on breaking out of a choke-hold.”

An energetic and highly instructive hour later, they returned to the brownstone to make lunch and feed Clyde. There was a backlog of filing to be done after they ate.

Clyde munched his lettuce peacefully atop a stack of newspaper clippings after they had refuelled. The headlines had moved on, but there had been plenty of coverage of the Abigail Spencer case.

“Are you going to write to her again?” Joan asked as Sherlock’s gaze lingered on the pile in the midst of his filing.

“I might,” Sherlock said. He had been considering writing a letter for quite some time. Now he was considering writing _two_ letters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To Abigail Spencer:_

_It has been a month after your trial and subsequent conviction. I have followed it closely. Your unwavering commitment to the path you have chosen is admirable. I am not saying that I agree with the verdict, but you have made your choices. You seemed at peace with them._

_I was also hoping that you might want to reconnect again. As a friend. I understand completely if you do not wish to have any further contact with me after the media circus surrounding the case, but I have been striving to make amends to people I may have hurt. While I was not under the influence of drugs at the time, my initial actions did result in your subsequent harassment by members of the press. I also supplied you with the motive for your supposed crime._

_You were willing to reach out to a schoolboy with a macabre interest in murder in the past. Can you tolerate the ramblings--Watson's term, not mine--of an older, though not necessarily wiser, man? I might not have been entirely honest when I said once that my interest in you was entirely academic. I would also be a hypocrite if I said that I did not believe in talking to people and opening up to others._

_Sherlock Holmes_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To Jamie Moriarty:_

_It has taken a while for me to respond to your letter. As with the drugs, it was difficult for me to see your words without feeling the accompanying sensations of longing, betrayal, regret and a considerable amount of pain._

_I have considered your proposal, despite my misgivings, and I have come up with a counter-proposal. If you do value my opinion, you might wish to read on._

_I would ask that you consider getting to know someone, regardless of how compatible or intelligent you think they are. I know that you are more than capable of finding "other diversions", but how often have you considered them to be people and not objects or pawns on a chessboard of your own design?_

_People can change. People do change. That is what makes them interesting. I do not believe I will ever be able to know you completely, for you have only shown me selected parts of a greater whole. A part of me wants to know you in the way you have described, but will you let anyone see you? Truly?_

_However, if this is another game you intend to play, I will respectfully withdraw from the field. I do not desire to enable you any further._

_Sherlock Holmes_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that Sherlock knows that his relationship with Moriarity was an abusive one. She might not even be conscious of it and it could be just how she functions, but he doesn't have to play her game. And he’s definitely capable of connecting with people who are not genius-special-snowflake super-villains.
> 
> Cannot wait for Mycroft to come back so that he can reconnect with his family too.


End file.
